Rivals Begin
Andy is shown sleeping until the phone rings. He picks it up and says, "Er, hello?" A voice is then heard which sounds similar to Chris McLean's. "Yo, son? Yeah, I was watching TDC and I have to tell you. You suck being a host." "Dad? What are you talking about?" Andy says. Chris then sighs and says, "I mean, I just saw the first four episodes, and I seriously fell asleep." A silence is heard for a second and Andy finally says, "You're forgetting you're 60." Chris then says, "Oh whatever! The point is, there is literally no drama on the show. And who's retarded idea was it to have only 10 contestants?" "Well... mine... but dad, there is drama." Andy says. Chris then says, "Fine. Name one conflict. And I mean a conflict, not just someone who's annoying. So don't say Adam." Andy then thinks for a minute and finally says, "I guess you're right." "Duh. I'm always right." Chris brags. "I expect this episode to be much better than the last four. And if it's not, then I'm taking over." Andy then sighs and says, "Oh, alright. Bye dad." Andy then hangs up. (Theme song plays) ---- The contestants are shown in the cafeteria. Three people are sitting on the right table, and two on left. They are all cheering for what seems to be Jorge and Christopher playing hockey. The surrounding is covered with what looks like snow. The contestants are all wearing hats and winter jackets whilst cheering. "Amigo, just quit now!" Jorge says while crashing into Chris. Christopher, however, runs away and hits the puck. The puck lands in Jorge's spot, making Christopher win. Chris then cheers and Nick says, "Thats seven points for Christopher, and five for Jorge." Saydia then shouts, "Ready... set... GO!" Christopher crashes into Jorge and hits the puck again, but misses. Selena then shouts, "Kick his butt Chris!" as Jorge glares at her. Chrsitopher hits the puck again, and this time, it lands in Jorge's spot, making Chris win again. "That's one more point, Chris wins!" Nick shouts. Everyone then cheers and goes to them. "C'mon, sit down guys." Saydia says. Everyone then settles down. "Why does everything suddenly seem better?" Jorge says. Saydia then replies, "Probably because all the unimportant people are out." Everyone then laughs. "Meh, try not to take it for granted. Trouble always comes-a knocking." Selena says. Some people then nod their head. "She's right. But for now, we might as well enjoy it." Chris P. says. As everyone is eating their grub, Andy then walks in. He then says, "Everyone enjoying today?: Everyone nods their head. "Oh really? Well don't." Andy bitterly says. "My dad just called, and he told me you guys aren't as dramatic. So if you guys don't be entertaining today, I'll lose my job." "Wait... how is that a bad thing?" Nick says. Andy then replies, "Because... if I lose my job, my dad's gonna take my place. And he's much more crueler than me." Everyone gasps. "Exactly, so do a good job today." Andy says. "On another hand, get ready to test your brain, today's an all out trivia challenge!" "Aw man! I hate tests..." Chris P. says. "Well sad for you. But I think we all know you guys will fail horribly. So, I've decided that the challenge is tomorrow. Today, you'll be doing a little studying." Andy says. Andy then passes out papers to everyone. "If you look at your papers, you'll see that it has some questions and answers. Well, those are the questions that will be asked tomorrow, and the answers. Study them, and I'll see you tomorrow." Andy then leaves so the contestants could study. The camera then show the contestants sitting down. Saydia, Chris P, and Gerardo quietly reading the study sheets. Jorge is drawing on one of the pages and Christopher is day dreaming. Nick is sleeping, with the book on his face. Christopher is shown sweating, and Nick wakes up, only to stare at Chris. Then they both shout at the top of their lungs, "HOCKEY!!" Nick's stomach then growls, and he says, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat." to Christopher. They both go to the kitchen, and bring their study sheets with them. "Man, what's the point of the study sheet if we can just cheat?" Nick says while eating a sandwich. "I dunno. He's probably testing us to see if we'll cheat." Christopher replies. "Yeah. So what do you want to do later?" Nick says. Christopher thinks for a while and finally replies, "I have no idea." Chris P is reading his book. While he is doing so, he giggles a little. Saydia looks at him and smiles. "Well you seem to like studying." Saydia says to him. Chris P smiles and says, "Yep. I'm a straight A student!" Saydia smiles and says, "Really? Me too!" They smile at eachother but they then glare. Simutaniously, they sing, "Hydrogen and helium, lithium, beryllium, BORON!" They giggle at each other and Saydia says, "You know the periodics table too? I see we have a lot in common." They smile and go back to reading their sheet. The camera then moves to Selena. Selena is shown looking at the book with a grin. She says, "I have to go to the bathroom." and takes the book with her. Once she is inside the bathroom, she gets on top of the toilet. She then looks at the sheet and and takes out a marker. Selena writes the questions and aswers on her arms, legs, and hands. Once she comes out, Selena is shown to have the answers written on her. She then says, "G'night" and goes to sleep. Chris P. says to her, "You didn't even study." Selena then replies by muttering, "Whatever." The next morning, Andy wakes up the contestants, and they go inside a building. In there, they see Andy in front of a door. "Hello students. Are you all ready?" Selena nods her head, due to her having a good night's sleep, while everyone stayed up studying. Everyone glares at her. "Some are more ready than others..." Saydia says while pointing to Selena. Selena rolls her eyes. She finally says, "Hey, it's not my fault you chose to be a goody-two shoes and study. You could have slept if you wanted to." "Enough chit-chat. Follow me students." Andy says. The contestants follow him. The contestants are shown in some big room, in which seven posts are shown. Each post has a buzzer and a microphone. "Here's the deal, I'll ask a person a question in some random order. If you get the question right, you get a point for your team. If you don't, you don't get a point. Whichever team has the most points, wins." Andy says. Everyone goes into a post, and the lights turn off. The lights turn in again, but this time, the room is dim with the exception of a spot-light pointed at Nick. Andy is shown in a white suit, holding cue cards. He then says, "Nick. What is the square root of pi?" in a calm voice. Nick's eyes enlarge. "What the hell? How am I supposed to know that?!?" He angrily says. Andy has his eyes closed and lifts up a finger. Andy says, "Hey. Not my problem, they were in the cue cards. You should have studied them." "Uh... I don't know." Nick says, while shrugging. The lights go off again, and this time, they are on Chris. P. Andy then says, "Chris, same question as Nick. Get it right, and you'll win a point." Chris. P then smirks and says, "Why. It's extremely simple, of course. Math is one of my strong attributes, so the answer is simple. It is 1.77245385." Everyone's eyes are enlarged, including Andy. Andy clears his throat, and says, "Uh... good job. You get a point!" A ding is then heard. The lights turn off again, and this time they land on Gerardo, who's shown drawing. "Gerardo, true or false. Katy Perry is a California Gurl," Andy asks. Gerardo thinks and then says, "No, wasn't she born in San something?" A ding is heard. "Correct!," Andy says. The lights turns off again, and the spotlight lands on Selena. Andy says, "True or False? Koalas really are forming an evil terrorist organization and are using Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black as decoys for their world take over." Selena quickly glances at her arm, where the answer to the question is. She answers, "True," with a confused expression. The familiar ding is heard, expressing she got the question right. The spotlight is now on Jorge. "Jorge, do garden gnomes really come alive in the early morning to steal everyone's toaster ovens?," Andy asks. Jorge has a confused expression. "... No?" "Ooo, sorry mate, but thats wrong," Andy says. He then whispers, "They totally do..." A montage is then shown of Andy asking questions, with Selena and Chris P. answering correctly. The song "Way 2 Much Fun" by Robbie Nevil plays in the background. The montage abruptly ends and there are now two stands. Only Chris P. and Selena are standing. Everyone else is on a bench with the sign "LOSERS HERE," on top. "Well... we are now down to two! Whoever answers correctly wins for their team," Andy says. Saydia is in the confessional. "Chris P. has this in the bag. Which is bad... since he's on the opposite team... oh well!" Chris P. smiles as Selena rolls her eyes. "Chris, this is for you. What year was the Declaration of Independance signed?" Andy asks. Chris P. thinks for a minute but finally says, "Um, 1871?" Andy frowns. "Sorry buddy. That's incorrect. Selena, if you answer correctly, you win for your team." Selena glances at her arm. "1776. Duh." The ding is heard. "You win! Thats correct! The Screaming Students win again!" Andy shouts. Everyone races to Selena and carries her except for Jorge. Jorge notices the writing on Selena and realizes that it's the answers. "She cheated!" Jorge shouts. Selena is baffled. "What?" Jorge grabs her arm and shows it to Andy. "Look. These are the answers. She wrote them down and cheated! She doesn't deserve to win!" Andy is baffled also. "Well, rules state cheating results in you team losing. So looks like the Killer Learners win instead." Chris P. smiles. "Really? Yes!!!" Selena glares at Jorge. "What the hell? Why did you do that you retard?" Jorge glares at her. "Don't call me a retard. You cheated. That's unfair!" "So? You're on my team. Be happy we won," Selena says. "Well, I'm not gonna win unfairly. Chris P worked hard. HE should win," Jorge shouts. Selena looks at the others. "Dude, you cost us the win... it doesn't matter if she cheated. Least we won!" Christopher says. The others nod. Jorge is shocked. "I can't belive you guys. Selena cheated! That's so not fair." Selena rolls her eyes. "Shut up. It's not that big of a deal anyways." "Stop telling me to shut up! You have such an attitude," Jorge shouts. Andy smirks. "Dad... prepare to eat your words..." Selena shouts. "I can say whatever I want. Free country... moron." Jorge is so angrier that ever. His eyes twitch. He finally says, "You need to shape up. You can't cheat in life! Now stop being rude!," Jorge shouts. Selena gets up in his face and says, "Make me." Jorge then starts shouting and cursing in Spanish. Selena is shocked and Jorge walks away. Selena runs up to him and pushes him. "I will not take that from you! Now stop making things so complicated!" Jorge is about to curse again, before Nick and Christopher come and break things up. "Guys, guys, chill out," Nick says. "Ditto," Christopher says. Jorge pushes them away and makes a fist. "Stop!" Selena makes a fist too. "Make me!" Jorge then says, "with pleasure." He pushes her to the ground, and everyone is left speechless. "Yo! You don't touch a girl!" Saydia says. Chris P. is angry and so is everyone else. Selena is shown crying. She gets up and runs away crying. Jorge walks away. Andy smiles. "Um... what just happened?" Gerardo asks. "I don't know... all I know is that it's elimination time!" The Screaming Students are shown in the cafeteria. Jorge is pissed and Selena is still tearing up a bit. "Well, no surprise. With a unanimous vote, Jorge is eliminated," Andy says. Jorge rolls his eyes and gets up. "All I can say is watch out. Selena will do anything to win. I don't mind getting eliminated. But I would hate to watch her win. Watch your backs... she's out to get you all. And I learned that the hard way." Jorge gets on the bus and leaves. "Wow... who knew he was like that," Selena says. "Good night..." Everyone glares at her. "What?" She says. Selena is in the confessional, crying. She stops crying and smirks. "Buh-bye Jorge..." The last sound that is heard is her maniacal laughter.